In the Other Room
by forkandspoon
Summary: Kyoichi and Tatsuma are having some 'fun' when they get interrupted by...read to find out! KyoXTats YAOI don't read if don't like!


In the Other Room

Hello! This is my first yaoi fic! It should be fun to read and no I don't own any of the characters or the anime, even though I'd love to.

* * *

Tatsuma watched wordlessly as Kyoichi declared that he would be moving in with him. The boy kept going on about how he wasn't eating right and that he would see to it that he started taking proper care of himself.

"Kyoichi, I remind you that you will have nowhere to sleep," he said in an attempt to sway him. Kyoichi sat on the couch.

"Doesn't matter. The couch will do just fine," he replied smugly. Tatsuma remained indifferent.

"I can take care of myself," he said.

"Like hell you can," Kyoichi retorted. Tatsuma's brow furrowed.

"I'll take the couch," he said suddenly, "You can have the bed." Kyoichi looked surprised.

"The couch is fine for me," he said. Tatsuma shook his head.

"No, you take the bed. As my friend and guest, I insist," he said and sat on the couch. Kyoichi glowered at his friend.

"How about this? I LIKE the couch so you take your own bed," he said.

"No," Tatsuma replied flatly. Kyoichi was losing patience and fast.

"I'm taking the goddamn couch and that's final. So move," he said. But Tatsuma remained unfazed.

"No," he said again.

"Then I'll move you!" Kyoichi growled and lifted Tatsuma off the couch. This surprised the other boy into a blush.

"W-what're you doing Kyoichi?" he asked. He walked into Tatsuma's room.

"I'm putting you where you belong," he said. Tatsuma struggled against him.

"Fine I'll take the bed. Just put me down," he said.

"Tatsuma, don't squirm like that!" Kyoichi said as he turned away from the bed, trying to keep balance. However, Kyoichi slipped and fell onto the bed, Tatsuma following after him.

Kyoichi opened his eyes and said, "I thought I was a goner! Sorry about that Tatsuma." He looked down at the boy beneath him who was looking away. Tatsuma's neck lay exposed and he felt himself suddenly drawn to it.

Tatsuma looked at him and said, "Are you going to get off of me…" Kyoichi blushed, Tatsuma's voice bringing him back to reality. What had he been thinking?

"Or would you rather stay?" Tatsuma added jokingly. This caught Kyoichi off guard. He lowered his face just inches from Tatsuma's own.

"And if I'd rather stay?" he breathed. Tatsuma seemed a little disgruntled but still managed a grin.

"The couch is all yours," he said, his grin widening as he slid out from beneath Kyoichi. The other boy sat in a stunned silence. Tatsuma wasn't even showing a dislike in him. The jerk was openly taunting him! And the way _he_ was acting, and feeling. Hell! Kyoichi didn't understand what was happening anymore!

"Kyoichi, what's taking you so long?" Tatsuma called from the other room. Kyoichi stood up and walked into the living room.

"I put a blanket and a pillow out for you…" his voice trailed off as he was pushed against the wall. "Kyoichi?"

"You are driving me up the frickin' wall," he said, "Do you know that?"

"Yes," Tatsuma answered.

"You're going to pay for that, you know," Kyoichi said. Tatsuma flashed him a devilish smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, Kyoichi."

The red-haired boy couldn't take much more of this. The way Tatsuma kept taunting him. Soon he was going to do something he just might end up regretting.

"I'm warning you, Tatsuma," he said.

"I know, but I'm not listening," the other boy said. Kyoichi stopped holding back then. He kissed Tatsuma fiercely. He faltered for a second when Tatsuma met him with equal passion, wrapping his fingers in Kyoichi's hair and pulling him close.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuma asked breathlessly, noticing his hesitation.

"You're not protesting," Kyoichi answered.

"Should I be?"

"Maybe a little."

Tatsuma grinned.

"Oh please, we shouldn't be doing this…n-no," he faked, a wide grin still on his face. Kyoichi pressed against him and licked the nape of his neck. "Never do that again. It was scary as Hell," he breathed. He heard Tatsuma's breath catch in his throat and said, "So, you willing to share the bed?" Tatsuma chuckled.

"Perhaps for tonight I can make an exception."

Kyoichi picked Tatsuma up, hauled him over to the bed, dropped him into it and climbed on top of him. The other boy pulled him into another feverish kiss as Kyoichi undid Tatsuma's shirt. He began tracing Tatsuma's skin with skilled fingers as if trying to etch the others body into his mind. Tatsuma let out a small moan, expressing his pleasure as his body arched towards Kyoichi's fingers, thirsting for more.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Kyoichi said, his breath tickling Tatsuma's shoulder as he spoke.

"You have no idea," Tatsuma croaked, his fingers tightening around Kyoichi's shoulders. The other boy had undone his pant zipper and was now pulling them down. He traced the length of Tatsuma's upper thigh. Tatsuma moaned quite a lot louder than the first time.

"S-stop stalling, you jerk," he said, making Kyoichi chuckle.

"But torturing you is fun as hell," he said and lowered his head until it was just inches from Tatsuma's erection. He then just barely slid his tongue along the boy's length. He could see Tatsuma's chest heaving as the boy moaned once again.

"Kyoichi…"

DING DONG

"…is that the doorbell? Oh no," Tatsuma said and sat up quickly. He was blushing deeply as he quickly did up his pants, fixed his shirt and straightened out his mussed hair. Kyoichi watched him, his eyebrow arched quizzically.

"What's up? It's just the doorbell. Leave it and come back here," he said. He had been enjoying his 'quality time' with Tatsuma. Tatsuma shook his head.

"I can't," he mumbled, his face a deep shade of red, as the doorbell rang again, "You'll understand in a second." Tatsuma walked out of the room, Kyoichi following a ways away.

The other boy unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello, mother, father," he said, smiling nervously. Kyoichi had to hold in his laughter when he saw them. No wonder Tatsuma had acted strangely. If he parent's had seen that, oh, Kyoichi could only imagine the looks on their faces! Tatsuma's parents hugged him and greeted Kyoichi, who had been labeled 'the new roommate'. As Tatsuma slowly began to relax, he said, "I'm sorry, the house is a bit of a mess."

His mother smiled kindly.

"That's fine. You are a teenage boy after all," she said and laughed, "I know this will be a burden to you but, could we stay here for the night? We arrived in town too late to book a hotel room." Tatsuma nodded vigorously.

"It's no problem at all, mother! You and father can take the bedroom," he said.

"Are you sure?' his father asked. Tatsuma nodded again.

"Then we'll be going. Traveling took a heavy toll on our old bones," his mother said and kissed him on the cheek. Then his parents wished him goodnight and walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Tatsuma sighed and sat on the couch, his back hunched as he looked at his fingers.

Kyoichi took a seat beside him.

"You know, it shouldn't be so hard to talk to your parents," he said, looking straight ahead of him.

"I know. But I can't help but think that they're not my real parents and then I get all awkward around them," he said smiling sadly, shame clear in his voice.

"How can you say they aren't your parents? I know I'd be insulted as hell if I'd raised you all my life and you still didn't feel like part of my family," Kyoichi said. Tatsuma laughed.

"I suppose you're right," he said. Tatsuma's eyes widened as Kyoichi pushed him down onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kyoichi breathed as he approached the other boy's face, "Continuing from where we left off."

Tatsuma struggled below him. "If we were alone that would be a different story!" he hissed, "But my parents are in the other room." Kyoichi grinned and kissed his neck.

"Then you'll just have to make sure not to moan too loud," he said. Tatsuma let out a cry as Kyoichi bit the nape of his neck. Then, realizing what he had done, he covered his mouth with his hand. Kyoichi sucked on the bit, leaving a telltale red mark on Tatsuma's neck. Tomorrow, it will be hard for Tatsuma to hide what they had done, Kyoichi thought, grinning against the boys neck. Then he began working on undoing Tatsuma's shirt. The other boy followed suit, working off Kyoichi's.

"Done protesting already, have you?" he asked grinning. Tatsuma smiled.

"When did I protest?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face as his shirt was completely removed.

"Tch, for that I'm going to make you moan so loud the whole neighborhood will hear," he said, trailing kisses along the boy's collarbone and stopping at a nipple. He then started licking it. Kyoichi could feel Tatsuma's body tense in pleasure but he did not make a sound.

"That's an appealing challenge, I accept," the boy said, his chest heaving. Kyoichi bite his nipple and heard Tatsuma let out a slight whimper. This was going to be easy. He began working on the other nipple, his thigh moving up between Tatsuma's legs, rubbing against Tatsuma's hardening member.

"Kyoichi…" Tatsuma said softly, unable to keep the boys name from tumbling from his lips as a wave of pleasure passed through him.

"You're not doing very well," Kyoichi said. Tatsuma took Kyoichi's face in his hands and guided him up to face him.

"Then you have to help me," he said and engaged the boy in a deep kiss. Kyoichi plunged his tongue into the dark-haired boy's mouth as his hands traveled to the boy's abdomen, making the boy beneath him shiver in pleasure and moan into his mouth as his fingers ran along his pant line. Kyoichi could feel his own erection growing as Tatsuma's hands traced along his toned stomach and kissed him with bruising force. His hands went to Tatsuma's zipper and he pulled it down. Afterwards he slowly removed the other boy's pants, making sure that his hands brushed along Tatsuma's skin every tormenting step of the way.

Then, kneeling above the other boy, Kyoichi undid his own pants and took them off, throwing them onto the floor. Then he descended upon the other boy once again, his lips pressing against the others. But this one was unexpectedly soft and sweet; traits not usually show by the boy in question. Tatsuma opened his eyes and gazed at Kyoichi with an expression he couldn't quite make out. Was that fear? Sadness? He couldn't tell, but it left him feeling uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoichi asked Tatsuma.

"Kyoichi, you…no, it's nothing," he said before pulling the boy back for another kiss, just as sweet as the one Kyoichi had just given. Kyoichi's hands traveled to Tatsuma's hard member. He gave it a few pumps and felt Tatsuma moan loudly against his lips.

Tatsuma's moans invigorated Kyoichi in ways he never felt possible and he knew that he could no longer prolong the torment he was inflicting on both of them. He pulled away from Tatsuma's lips and inserted his fingers in the boy's mouth instead.

"Suck on them," he ordered. Tatsuma did as he was told and, once thoroughly coated with saliva, his withdrew them. He then lowered his hand to Tatsuma's entrance and inserted the first finger. Tatsuma hissed a little. Kyoichi knew it must be painful but also knew it would be worth it. After a little while, he inserted the second finger. He could feel Tatsuma writhe beneath him.

"Does it hurt?" Kyoichi asked softly. Tatsuma gave him a strained smile.

"I'm fine," he reassured him.

Once Kyoichi was sure that Tatsuma was as prepared as he'll ever get, he grabbed hold of the other boy's hips. Then he pushed inside of Tatsuma. He heard the cry of pain from below him and waited for Tatsuma to adjust to the feeling of him. Then he began moving inside of Tatsuma, slowly. He heard the boy gasping for air as he began to pick up speed, his lips lowering to catch Tatsuma's. Tatsuma wrapped his arms around Kyoichi as the caramel-haired boy moved deeper and deeper within him. Moans were escaping from his mouth at increasing intervals as Kyoichi slammed into him. Suddenly, Tatsuma arched his back. Kyoichi felt himself slam against a lump of flesh. He then made sure to keep his angle as he dove back into Tatsuma.

"Kyoichi…unh…Kyoichi," Tatsuma moaned. Kyoichi was almost sure the boy's parents could hear him, and already his voice was rising. Tatsuma felt himself nearing his peak and felt Kyoichi kiss him once again. Then Kyoichi grabbed his manhood and began pumping it in time with every thrust he made. Tatsuma nearly screamed into Kyoichi's mouth as he came. Kyoichi came soon after and the both collapsed into the futon, chests heaving and their bodies' slick with sweat.

"You make really cute noises," Kyoichi said to Tatsuma, after a long moment of silence. The dark-haired boy blushed.

"Well, that must mean that you are very good at what you do," he said grinning.

"Yeah, good enough to make you moan loud enough for your parents to hear," he said and chuckled slightly.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and their hearing isn't as sharp as it used to be," he said yawning and snuggling deeper into his pillow. Kyoichi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and said, "Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

I might make a sequel to this if people like it! R&R please!

* * *


End file.
